


Булшит

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Business Trip, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Между Сеулом и Копенгагеном нет прямого авиасообщения.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabesu/gifts).



> Спасибо jananox, самой лучшей бете на свете

Между Сеулом и Копенгагеном нет прямого авиасообщения, и Джебом делал пересадку в Москве. Из-за сильных морозов отменили много рейсов, и самолёт Джебома тоже задержался почти на час. Хорошо ещё, что в Шереметьево был безлимитный вайфай. После девяти часов полёта до Москвы в основном хотелось уже наконец-то добраться до отеля и лечь спать, и часы пересадки тянулись бесконечно. Он немного подремал на сиденьях у гейта и, когда объявили начало посадки, Джебом с трудом продрал глаза.

Джебом сидел в самом начале салона, восьмой ряд, место у окна. В эконом классе было не слишком удобно, но после девяти претерпеть ещё два часа было, наверное, не так сложно. Кресла рядом оставались свободными почти до самого конца посадки, но в итоге их заняли разговорчивые парень и девушка, судя по всему, русские. Джебом отвернулся к окну. Он проверил телефон перед тем как снова включить авиарежим — новых сообщений не было. Последнее сообщение от Ёнджэ датировалось неделей назад, и Джебом закрыл глаза и попытался перестать вслушиваться в чью-то английскую речь несколькими рядами позади. Он проснулся, уже только когда самолёт качнуло и его дернуло вперёд в момент касания земли.

Копенгаген встретил пустыми стойками паспортного контроля, и Джебом сонно подключил аэропортовый вайфай, чтобы проложить маршрут до отеля, пока люди вокруг раздраженно жужжали из-за вынужденной задержки. Несколько минут спустя стойки заработали, и стало потише.

— Цель вашего визита? — спросил офицер, когда очередь дошла до Джебома.

— Рабочая встреча, — сказал Джебом, английские слова как всегда неповоротливы на языке после долгого неиспользования.

Офицер еще несколько секунд внимательно посмотрел на фотографию Джебома в паспорте, на самого Джебома и в итоге поставил печать.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джебом и потащил за собой свой чемодан дальше, мимо лент получения багажа, к выходу.

От коллег, бывавших до этого в офисе в Дании, Джебом не раз слышал о баснословной стоимости такси здесь, и приложение в телефоне подсказывало, что доехать общественным транспортом будет не многим дольше, поэтому Джебом обогнул маленькую кучку встречающих людей с табличками и начал высматривать указатель на поезда и метро. После Джебом победил автоматы по продаже билетов, чуть не уехал в Швецию, прождал поезд на платформе и в итоге смирился с более длинной поездкой на метро. Он поднялся обратно к билетным автоматам и направился к лестнице, которая, кажется, вела к поездам.

Поездка заняла минут двадцать. Выходы из метро, в отличие от Сеула, не были пронумерованы или даже подписаны, и Джебом, конечно, вышел из неправильного. Он еще раз сверился с картой и, разобравшись в направлениях, потянул за собой чемодан по покрытой тонким слоем льда мостовой.

Время подходило к десяти часам вечера, когда он получил карточку от своего номера.

— Не подскажете, где тут можно поесть в это время? — спросил он у служащего отеля.

— Почти всё закрыто уже, воскресенье же, — пожал плечами клерк, — разве что какие-нибудь фастфуды еще работают. Тут недалеко есть пицца?

Бросив вещи в номере, он прилег на кровать, закрыл глаза и на секунду задумался, не остаться ли ему просто спать, но внезапно накатившая тошнота решила этот вопрос за него, и он с сожалением снова надел пальто и спустился вниз.

Кафе на углу, рядом с отелем, уже закрылось, но через дорогу Джебом увидел знакомый 7-элевен. Конечно, ни кимпабов, ни готового риса в Дании не продавали, в основном странные салаты с пастой. Но рамен на полках нашелся. Джебом взял стакан кофе у доброжелательного продавца и попросил распечатать себе чеки, чтобы потом приложить их к авансовому отчету за поездку.

Вернувшись в номер, он достал рубашки и брюки из чемодана, развесил их все на плечики, чтобы они отвиселись за ночь. Заварил рамен, поковырялся в нем вилкой, допил уже порядком остывший кофе и лег спать.

 

 

Ёнджэ смеялся, запрокинув голову, над чем-то в телевизоре. Джебом давно перестал даже пытаться вникать, вытянувшись на диване, ноги на коленях у Ёнджэ, голова на подлокотнике, потихоньку проваливаясь в сон.

— Хён, — позвал Ёнджэ, и Джебом снова открыл глаза. Ёнджэ отвернулся от телевизора и улыбнулся Джебому, и Джебом сонно подумал о том, как он его любит. — Хён, ты снова спишь?

— Я устал, — просто сказал Джебом, и Ёнджэ склонился над ним и, скользнув дыханием по щеке, поцеловал в лоб:

— Бедный Джебоми-хён.

Джебом потянул его за плечи на себя, и Ёнджэ рухнул на него, снова смеясь.

— Ёнджэ-я, — позвал Джебом тихо, когда Ёнджэ перестал вертеться и уткнулся носом в плечо Джебома, забившись в щель между Джебомом и спинкой дивана, — я так по тебе скучаю.

Ёнджэ пробормотал что-то, и Джебом снова начал проваливаться в сон. Он почти уснул, как раздалась надоедливая мелодия его будильника.

— Опять, — Ёнджэ недовольно завертелся, и Джебом пытался нащупать свой телефон на полу рядом с диваном, куда он, видимо, свалился. Телефон всё не находился, и Коко в соседней комнате залилась лаем. Ёнджэ дёрнул ногой, и Джебом скатился с дивана.

 

 

Он дёрнулся и проснулся. Сквозь открытые шторы виднелось ещё тёмное небо Копенгагена. Телефон, который Джебом нашёл под подушкой, показывал, что до будильника оставалось ещё полчаса. Новых сообщений было немного: мама в какао спрашивала его, как он долетел, и Марк написал в вотсапе, как добираться до офиса от ближайшей станции. Вставать не хотелось, но спать больше тоже не хотелось, и Джебом немного полежал, глядя в потолок.

Сон встряхнул его сильнее, чем он ожидал, но думать об этом тоже не хотелось. Может быть, в этом отсутствии желания чего бы то ни было не было на самом деле ничего хорошего, но Джебом привык называть это спокойствием. Утреннее спокойствие, как программа лояльности Кориан Эйр.

 

Завтрак в отеле был обычным европейским буфетом. Сыры, колбасы, фрукты, ноль риса. Джебом выпил кофе и съел пару тостов. На рабочую почту уже упало пару писем из Кореи, в основном корпоративный спам, и Джинён уже прислал ему в рабочий чат бьющийся об стену эмоджи. "Что такое? Бюджет?" — написал ему Джебом в ответ, и Джинён прислал сразу три горящих эмоджи. Иногда Джебом находил малое утешение в том, что ничего не менялось, — казалось, что он в курсе происходящего и ничего не упустил.

Он проложил маршрут до вокзала и поднялся из-за столика, взял сумку с ноутбуком и двинулся к выходу. Станция была недалеко, Джебом вышел из отеля, вдохнул холодного утреннего воздуха Копенгагена и повернул направо, к перекрёстку. Телефон прожужжал в кармане напоминанием свернуть налево в конце улицы.

Он пропустил время отправления экспресса, пытаясь разобраться в том, какой билет ему нужен, а потому спустился к первому попавшемуся поезду, который ему подходил. Времени ещё было достаточно.

Офис находился прямо за городом, полчаса на поезде, потом надо было пересесть на автобус и через две остановки выйти. Марк достаточно подробно это описал, подтверждая и маршрут гугла, так что Джебом не особенно переживал, что доберётся. В поезде он попытался подключиться к местному вайфаю, не смог получить код верификации по смс и в итоге уставился в окно, чтобы не пялиться на людей.

Дания была симпатичной. Совсем не похожей на Корею, и Джебом провожал глазами непривычные крыши домов и маленькие станции. На одной из них, совсем уже похожей на деревню, он представил себе, что на любой из них можно выйти, и никто никогда не узнает ни где он, ни как он, ничего. Но потом поезд снова двинулся. Джебом смотрел на станцию, пока она не скрылась из вида.

Он думал о предстоящей встрече, о презентации, которую ему самому надо будет сделать, но по этому поводу он тоже не переживал. Это была маленькая встреча рабочей группы его проекта, со всеми этими людьми он общался каждую неделю по несколько часов по телефону, а раз в полгода-квартал у них была такая, оффлайн, встреча. Первая с тех пор, как Джебом стал частью команды, впрочем.

Проект Джебома был небольшим, но гордым. Он начался года четыре назад, ещё до того, как Джебом нашёл эту работу, и за четыре года пережил периоды славы и забвения, стадии разработки и пилотных запусков в Европе, чтобы добраться до пилотного же запуска в странах развивающихся рынков. Пилотной выбрали Корею. На тот момент Джебом проработал в компании уже два года и, когда естественным следствием запуска проекта часть рабочих обязанностей Джебома ушла из локального офиса в головной офис на специально созданную и пока что вакантную глобальную позицию, Джебом, не долго думая, подал заявку на перевод. Несколько месяцев спустя он присоединился к небольшой и рассыпанной по миру команде. Его начальник сидел в Сингапуре, где располагался головной офис развивающихся рынков, а начальник начальника работал из Цюриха, где традиционно находился офис глобального подразделения логистики, в который теперь и входил Джебом. Устраивать совместные звонки было головоломкой, конечно.

После недолгих попыток понять, автобус в какую сторону ему нужен, Джебом успешно доехал до нужной ему остановки. Он вышел в чистом поле, на развязке двух больших дорог. Где-то вдалеке виднелось здание Икеи, и гугл приложение настойчиво вело вперёд. Джебом перехватил поудобнее сумку с компьютером и двинулся. До встречи оставалось чуть более часа.

Симпатичная дорожка, по которой вёл его гугл, оказалась залита по колено недавними дождями, и последний участок Джебом шёл по дороге без тротуаров вообще, но маршрут вывел его к узнаваемому логотипу его компании. На парковке Брайан, внешний консультант, айти поддержка и один из двух менеджеров проекта, доставал чемодан из багажника машины. Джебом подождал его у автоматических дверей в офис.

Они пожали руки и обменялись приветствиями. Несмотря на то, что это была первая совместная встреча, Джебом был давно знаком с большей частью команды. Канадский консультант Брайан, как выяснилось во время запуска проекта в Корее, оказался на самом деле обыкновенным Кан Ёнхёном, хоть и никогда до этого не бывавшим в Корее, но весьма свободно разговаривающим на корейском. По нелепой случайности второй айти специалист в проекте, американец Дже, тоже был с корейскими корнями, но ему корейский как раз не давался вообще. Марк (новый глава проекта, ещё один американец) и тот говорил лучше, набравшись немного за время его годового асайнмента в Сеуле.

Они обменялись обычными вопросами про дела, про общих знакомых коллег. Как кто долетел, как добрался, в одном ли отеле они остановились — бесконечное множество вопросов, которые могут задать друг другу люди, которые не особенно общаются друг с другом помимо работы. С тех пор, как Джебом перешёл на новую должность, он только и делал, что разговаривал с людьми о всякой ерунде.

 

— Бэмбэм, — координатор региона Джебома и его непосредственный коллега, работающий из Таиланда, — написал, что будет чуть позже, он едет на такси, — сказал Джебом, проверив почту на телефоне.

 

— Время ещё есть, — пожал плечами Брайан и повернулся к секретарю, переходя на английский: — добрый день, у нас встреча с Марком Туаном.

Марк и Джебом стали достаточно неплохими приятелями, когда тот работал в Сеуле. Джебом тогда только пришёл в компанию, тоже в аналитику в логистике, но тогда ещё на внутренний рынок Кореи, а Марк занимался созданием интерактивного отчёта для топ-менеджмента. Джебом был тем, кто помогал ему с данными от департамента. И как-то так сложилось, что сначала они периодически вместе обедали, потом периодически вместе выпивали, а потом даже пару раз сходили похайкать вдвоём. Смешно, что в итоге их карьерные движения были в разные стороны, Марк перешёл из финансов в глобальное подразделение эффективности процессов и переехал в Данию, Джебом — в региональный отдел коммуникации цепи поставок и никуда не переехал, а в итоге они снова постоянно и обедали вместе, и выпивали, и даже в горы вместе съездили в Эквадоре, когда выдалось свободное утро в конце командировки.

— Привет, — поприветствовал Джебома с Брайаном подошедший Марк, и знаменитый смол толк начался снова во всей своей незавидной красе.

Дже был уже в переговорной, вещи Ив и Мартины, команды Европы-Канады из швейцарки и канадки из франкоговорящей части страны, тоже были на месте, а сами девушки вышли за кофе. Джебом пожал руку Дже, а потом и Ив с Мартиной. Он вновь начал бессмысленные разговоры о погоде и о прошедших праздниках. Марк сходил встретить Бэмбэма, который, кажется, нацепил на себя весь шкаф одновременно и всё равно мерз.

— Вчера была проблема с отоплением, — сказал Марк, когда все уселись за стол, — но вроде бы сегодня уже нормально. Давайте, может быть, начнём?

 

Он вывел презентацию на проектор, и Джебом прикрыл открытое окно аутлука, приготовившись слушать.

Позже, по пути в отель, глядя в окно машины арендованной Брайаном и слушая их неспешный разговор с Бэмбэмом с переднего сиденья, Джебом думал о том, как бы так перестать думать наконец-то и хоть немного отдохнуть.

 

 

Марк встретил их в лобби отеля в семь вечера. Ресторан, в котором они ужинали, был недалеко, не более десяти минут пешком.

 

— Я хотел сводить вас в датский ресторан, но перепутал даты и забронировал на неделю позже, — Марк рассмеялся. — Так что мы идём теперь в вьетнамский ресторан.

 

Вьетнамская кухня, наверное, была ближе к корейской чисто географически, но состояла на восемьдесят три процента из шпината и на остальные семнадцать процентов из пяти различных вариантов вина разных регионов мира, которые идеально подходили к той или иной красиво разложенной на тарелке куче шпината. В целом было съедобно, конечно, и к последнему бокалу вина даже вкусно.

 

Джебом сидел рядом с Марком, и в основном разговор состоял из рассказа Марка про то, как ему было в Дании (неплохо), как были его успехи в датском (никак) и сколько велосипедов у него успели украсть с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз (два).

 

— Когда кто улетает обратно? — спросил Бэмбэм, и Джебом повернулся к Марку.

 

— Да, — сказал он, только вспомнив, — я тут до вечера среды, у меня есть свободный день, куда посоветуешь сходить?

 

— Я могу тебе тут всё показать, — Марк оживился, — в Копенгагене много всего можно посмотреть. Я что-то придумаю, завтра договоримся.

 

Джебом улыбнулся ему и впервые за пару недель почувствовал что-то, отличное от немого одиночества. Наверное, ничего удивительного в этом не было, хотя Марк определённо не был кем-то, кого Джебом мог назвать близким другом, да и другом-то вряд ли. Коллеги, приятели, которые и про личную жизнь друг друга знали только кусочки, которыми сами и решили поделиться за пивом во внеочередном баре внеочередного отеля. У Джебома были куда более близкие друзья, тот же Джинён. Да и Югём за годы стал Джебому не только парнем Джинёна, но и одним из лучших друзей. Но за годы они все стали и друзьями Ёнджэ, и вся эта цепочка привязанностей и лояльностей всё слишком осложняла, чтобы Джебому было комфортно хоть с кем-то из них сейчас. Они все всё знали и смотрели на Джебома с сочувствием или, может быть, осуждением (разбираться не хотелось), но главное — с реальной заботой, которой он совсем не хотел. Поэтому, наверное, ничего удивительного в этом чувстве не было. Если бы Марк узнал, он бы, вероятно, выразил свои сожаления и попытался его подбодрить, но не потерял бы по этому поводу покой и сон. Вежливое равнодушие было тем, что в лучшие моменты чувствовал Джебом сам к себе и, наверное, было максимумом того, что он сейчас был готов предложить и другим людям.

 

 

Этой ночью ему ничего не снилось, и он проснулся от будильника, и времени на переживания или скорее на отсутствие переживаний у него не было. Он принял душ и всё же немного потупил в пустоту под горячей водой, а потом настала пора торопиться на завтрак, и в восемь двадцать они встретились в лобби с Брайаном и Бэмбэмом.

— Я вчера совсем забыл про встречу в Цюрихе, — сказал Марк во время ланча, и Джебом подумал, что чего-то подобного он, наверное, подсознательно и ждал, — я улетаю завтра рано утром, поэтому поводить тебя не получится. Но я придумаю, чем тебе можно заняться. Сколько у тебя времени?

 

— Вечер сегодня и целый день завтра, мой самолёт в час ночи, — сказал Джебом, проверив телефон.

 

— Думаю, что лучше всего тогда тебе сегодня отправиться в Христианию, это, мне кажется, самое интересное, что есть в Копенгагене, а завтра просто погулять по центру, сходить на набережную и к замку.

 

— Что за Христиания? — спросил Джебом, но тут ланч подошёл к концу, и Марк отправил его в гугл.

Во второй половине дня Джебом сделал презентацию про свои страны и про достигнутые результаты. Потом, слушая презентацию Бэмбэма, он зашёл в википедию на страницу Христиании.

Интересно, как про какие-то вещи ты просто знаешь, потому что о них везде пишут и говорят. Эйфелева башня в Париже, Гайд Парк в Лондоне, то, что Ватикан находится прямо внутри Рима, — всё это Джебом знал. То, что внутри Копенгагена находится самопровозглашенное виртуальное государство, было для Джебома новостью.

— Христиания? — Дже заглянул в экран Джебома и усмехнулся, — классное место.  
Он улыбнулся так, словно в этом была какая-то шутка, которую Джебом должен был уловить, но Джебом не уловил. Но с Дже часто было так.

Самолёт Бэмбэма был позже ночью, поэтому они разделили такси до отеля, распрощавшись со всеми: Марк остался в офисе, а остальные уехали раньше, чтобы успеть на свои рейсы.

 

— Дания совсем не похожа на Тайланд, — сказал Бэмбэм по пути в отель, и Джебом согласно кивнул. 

На Корею всё вокруг тоже было не очень похоже. С другой стороны после определённого количества запусков в разных странах — Эквадор, Южная Африка, Китай, Украина — Джебом начал видеть что-то общее во всех этих городах и культурах, так не похожих друг на друга, но так схожих в чем-то, особенно для глаз бизнес-туриста. Чужие, холодные комнаты отелей, такси, залы ожидания аэропортов, новые знакомства с коллегами на кухнях офисов, когда даже не запоминаешь имени собеседника, потому что вы больше никогда не увидитесь, — сначала это все контрастировало с Сеулом, а потом Корея стала одной из таких же стран, и Джебом перестал следить за изменениями в составах департаментов, запоминать новые лица на кухнях в те редкие моменты, когда он был в офисе. Эта чуждость вылилась и на улицы. Джебом и в лучшие дни не успевал отслеживать изменения в Сеуле, а теперь перестал даже пытаться. До последнего держался дом, но домом его делали Ёнджэ и Коко, и теперь Джебом не видел большой разницы между его маленькой квартирой и номером отеля. В какой-то мере мысли об этом перестали доставлять боль, но оставшаяся пустота была едва ли не хуже.

 

 

Вход в Христианию был через деревянные ворота, на которых было написано "Христиания". Забора не было, только ворота, и можно было пройти слева или справа от ворот или вообще между соседними домами, но что-то было особенное в этом входе, и Джебом прошёл через ворота. "Вы заходите на территорию Европейского Союза," было написано на них с обратной стороны, на выходе, — реальная граница виртуального государства.

Больше всего Христиания напоминала парк, а не город. Разрозненные строения более-менее кучковались лишь вдоль главной улицы, Пушер стрит, на которой до недавнего времени ещё торговали лёгкими наркотиками. Википедия утверждала, что теперь никто не торгует, потому что полиция взялась за это место серьёзнее, но Джебом видел всё ещё палатки и, может быть, это были торговцы марихуаной? Может быть и нет, и Джебом не очень хотел узнавать. Он прошёл мимо главной площади, свернул куда-то совсем в более тёмные переулки, подальше от магазинов и кафе, к деревьям. Он спустился к мосту и попытался сфотографировать открывающийся на город вид на телефон, но его камера не потянула такую темноту. Было в этом что-то поэтическое, что-то про то, что надо просто наслаждаться происходящим и не пытаться это зафиксировать в истории, потому что всё равно не получится. Но, подумал Джебом, возможно, нужна просто камера получше. Он постоял ещё немного, глядя вниз на тёмную воду. Укромный закуток создавал ощущение, что он не в центре Копенгагена, а где-то в лесу, вдали от людей. Было холодно, но холодно — это в каком-то смысле даже хорошо. Когда холодно, кажется, что всё внутри сжимается в маленький комочек, и кажется, что этот клубок можно запихнуть куда-то в дальний угол и никогда больше о нем не вспомнить, и больше никаких мыслей и никаких воспоминаний.

 

Он простоял на мосту, глядя на луну, пока какая-то парочка не выбрела на мост, и Джебом поспешил удалиться обратно к главной улице. Неподалёку он увидел здание с высокой трубой и большими ярко освещенными арочными окнами. Изнутри доносились смех и музыка, а вывеска на двери остроумно сообщала, что это самое безопасное кафе в городе, потому что их так часто проверяет полиция. Джебом был не большим любителем громких шумных помещений, но его руки замёрзли и выпить чего-то горячего было бы неплохо. После секундных колебаний он потянул дверь на себя и вошёл внутрь.

Кафе было большое, с гигантскими потолками под стать окнам. Полы были старыми и деревянными, гораздо более замысловатые, чем кто-то бы делал сейчас. Это явно было одно из зданий, оставшихся тут со времен, когда эта часть острова была военным гарнизоном, и его с любовью сохранили.

 

Джебом подошёл к стойке, и высокий красивый бармен улыбнулся ему.

 

— Я хотел бы чего-то горячего, чай?

 

— Без проблем, у нас много органических чаев, — он начал перечислять сорта, но Джебом слышал только половину из-за громких взрывов смеха из соседнего зала, и он не знал английских названий для половины трав в любом случае.

 

— Просто зелёный, спасибо, — сказал он.

 

Бармен кивнул на куски пирогов на витрине рядом, и Джебом скорее догадался, чем услышал, предложение добавить что-то из десертов. Он отказался и расплатился за чай. Джебом занял один из столиков в первом зале, в углу, рядом с окном. С этого места он мог осмотреть зал в свое удовольствие, рассмотреть интересные, но странные картины, развешанные на стенах. Джебом ничего не понимал в современном искусстве, но эти минималистичные пейзажи с изображением Христиании ему понравились. Кружка с зелёным чаем обжигала руки, и расстояние между столиками было достаточным, чтобы Джебом почувствовал себя свободно. За столиком недалеко курили прямо в зале, но дым не доходил до Джебома, так что через некоторое время он расслабился. На стекло окна кто-то наклеил рисунок луны размером с открытку. "1. Мы в космосе. 2 Всё непонятно," было написано на нем, "3. Я люблю тебя." Джебом пил чай и смотрел на этот рисунок, и пил чай, и смотрел, пока надпись не потеряла вообще какой-то смысл, предложения распались на слова, а слова на буквы, а буквы на отдельные штрихи, и во всем этом не было никакого смысла, и ни в чем вообще не было никакого смысла, и в голове и сердце Джебома было пусто, темно и тепло.

Кто-то рядом быстро заговорил на датском, и Джебом почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он обернулся и уставился на молодого светлоглазого датчанина лет двадцати, который улыбался ему. Он указывал на второй стул у стола Джебома и улыбался, и тот от удивления заговорил на корейском.

 

— Простите, — сказал он, — но я не понимаю.

 

Потом спохватился и повторил то же самое на английском. Датчанин продолжал улыбаться.

 

— Он спрашивает, свободен ли стул рядом с вами, — Джебом услышал корейскую речь и обернулся к новому собеседнику, который сидел за соседним к Джебому столом. Это был азиат лет на пять или даже больше моложе Джебома, и явно не кореец, судя по акценту. У него была лохматая чёлка и очень типичный вид голодного студента.

 

— Но тут полно свободных стульев, — ответил Джебом, тоже на корейском, и азиат улыбнулся, разом став намного симпатичнее.

 

— Подкатывает он к вам, — пожал он плечами. — Красивый вы очень.

 

Джебом к своему удивлению почувствовал, как у него краснеют щёки, а азиат улыбнулся ещё шире. Он что-то коротко сказал на датском парню, и тот мигом прекратил улыбаться и отошёл от Джебома. Азиат подмигнул Джебому и отвернулся.

 

Прошло пару минут, и Джебом понял, что раздражен. Он уставился на лохматого студента, который уже что-то активно строчил в телефоне и совершенно не смотрел на Джебома. Не то чтобы Джебом хотел с кем-то разговаривать, но кто так делает?

 

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил он, но студент только почесал ухо и продолжил втыкать в телефон.

 

Повышать голос не хотелось, но так оставлять ситуацию тоже не хотелось, поэтому Джебом посидел ещё немного, посмотрел на рисунок, на студента (он был одет в тёплый на вид свитер, но не достаточно тёплый для такой погоды, и об этом ему тоже хотелось сказать), сделал глоток уже едва тёплого чая из кружки и пересел за соседний столик.

 

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил он снова, и студент, который только что сделал глоток чая, закашлялся так, что чуть не умер.

 

— Кто так делает? — просипел он, когда высокий красивый бармен притащил ему кувшин воды и он немного отдышался.

 

Он был такой красный и ещё более лохматый, и Джебом не выдержал и улыбнулся.

 

— Я Джебом, — сказал он.

 

— О май гад, — студент прижал руку к сердцу и откинулся на спинку стула, словно его сразил сердечный приступ, и Джебом на секунду испугался, а потом догадался, что над ним просто смеются. — Прекрати улыбаться, предупреждать же надо!

 

Улыбаться, честно говоря, от этого захотелось только сильнее.

 

— Почему вдруг на ты? — спросил Джебом, внезапно спохватившись, — я тебя старше, откуда вдруг панибратское общение?

 

— Я не очень хорошо знаю корейский, плохо разбираюсь в степенях вежливости, — отбарабанил студент, правильно назвав даже "степени вежливости". Джебом почувствовал столько раздражения и одновременно ему было так смешно, и он несколько отвык от такой даже несложной комбинации эмоций, что немного закружилась голова.

 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.

 

— Джексон, — ответил Джексон и тряхнул головой, как большая собака.

 

 

Джексону было двадцать три (то есть на четыре года младше Джебома), он учился в Дании на архитектора уже пять лет, а жил здесь уже почти десять, переехав из Гонконга вместе с родителями. В Христиании он подрабатывал несколько дней в неделю в баре "Опера" неподалёку. Корейский же он выучил из-за своей лучшей подруги, которая тоже попала в Данию из-за работы родителей и с которой его свела судьба в старших классах.

 

— Ты должен звать меня хёном, не верю, что ты этого не знаешь, — прервал Джебом Джексона, и Джексон рассмеялся ему в лицо.

 

Они перешли из того кафе ("это не кафе, это безалкогольный бар," настаивал Джексон) в соседний бар, где алкоголь продавали, в том числе местное пиво, и не запрещали курить травку прямо в помещении. До Джебома постоянно доходил то из одного то из другого угла ни с чем не сравнимый сладкий запах, который мгновенно распознавался мозгом в запах марихуаны, даже если до этого Джебом никогда в жизни марихуану не нюхал.

 

— Мне было строго-настрого велено никогда в жизни, ни при каких обстоятельствах не звать никого, кто мне нравится, хёном, — сказал Джексон, и Джебом никогда в жизни, ни при каких обстоятельствах ничего глупее не слышал.

 

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — сказал он, — ровно наоборот! Отношения с хёном — это всегда очень доверительные отношения, полные заботы.

 

— Это социальный конструкт неравенства, — твердил Джексон, заменяя все слова на английские, но связывая их всё ещё корейскими частицами и окончаниями, перейдя, видимо, границу свободы своего корейского или границу трезвости, одно из двух.

Джебом устал улыбаться в свой стакан пива.

 

— Хочешь травки? — спросил Джексон, и Джебом не знал, как сказать, что он ничего не хотел уже больше года, ещё даже до того, как их отношения с Ёнджэ окончательно были разрушены. Что это и было, возможно, тем, что разрушило их отношения с Ёнджэ.

Поэтому он просто сказал:

 

— Да.

 

 

Джебом проснулся и не сразу сообразил, где находится. Потом вспомнил — и бар в Христиании, и как они добрались до дома Джексона, и его первые затяжки марихуаной, которую Джексон достал с полки с чаем из жестяной коробочки из-под леденцов. После этого голова была не такая сговорчивая, а память не такая четкая, но общая идея была и так понятна, конечно. Сожаление обо всем разом накатило внезапно и без каких-то предупреждений, и Джебом спрятал на секунду лицо в подушке. Что он тут забыл, мало ему было неловкостей в жизни, зачем он создавал себе дополнительные? Ничего из этого не было незнакомым чувством, но это не делало нисколько легче. Но, к сожалению, избежать неловкостей и ответственности за свою жизнь просто зарыванием в одеяло было невозможно, а иначе он бы ещё на последнем курсе университета так поступил и до сих пор бы лежал на своей кровати в крошечной комнате общежития. Поэтому Джебом собрал себя в кулак и встал.

 

Маленькая кровать, на которой он уснул, утыкалась в книжную полку с одной стороны и кухонный стол с другой. Это была прихожая-кухня-гостиная в одном крошечном лице. Одна дверь вела наружу, а проход вглубь дома — прямо к ванной комнате размером со спичечный коробок, как выяснил Джебом. Было, честно говоря, весьма прохладно, и Джебом поспешно включил чайник, умывшись. Он заглянул в крошечную спальню, всё место в которой занимала кровать. Тёмная макушка Джексона едва торчала из кучи одеял, и обычно невыносимое отвращение к себе было тут как тут, но в этот раз пока что не спешило. Конечно, из-за факта, что у Джебома было "обычно" для реакции на тупые поступки на пьяную голову, накатывало лёгкое желание утопиться, но по шкале неприязни к себе он был сегодня на стабильном "не люблю, но и ладно". Это был почти что хороший день.

 

Джебом нашёл кофе, старый и растворимый, как и сам Джебом, подумал он не без иронии, размешивая кофе в кружке. Ему нужно было выселиться из отеля до двенадцати, пообедать, купить Югёму какой-то селёдки и, наверное, всё же прогуляться по центру при свете дня. Для всего этого ему нужно было решить, как слиться отсюда, — не попрощаться, конечно, было заманчиво, но уж совсем по-свински, а будить людей, тем более мало знакомых, было тоже как-то не очень хорошо.

 

Сложную дилемму решил сам Джексон, вывалившись в кухню сонной кучей, подтягивая сползающие пижамные штаны.

 

— Доброе утро, — пробурчал он на датском, сел на кровать, сложив голову на руки и уставившись на Джебома, словно видит его в первый раз в жизни.

 

Из всех неловких вариантов этот был бы самым неловким, подумал Джебом.

 

— Моя мама варит офигенную рисовую кашу, — сказал Джексон на корейском, — я, конечно, не так хорош, но хочешь?

 

 

Он успел в отель к одиннадцати, собрал вещи и чекаутнулся, оставив багаж на хранение до вечера.

 

Он доехал до центра на метро (станция "Христиания", внезапно наполненная большим смыслом, чем должна была). Сфотографировал все церкви из красного кирпича, что встретились ему по пути. Купил пять видов селёдки Югему и датское печенье коллегам.

 

На мосту, уставленном велосипедами, он остановился, зашёл в кафе с окнами на канал, сел со стаканом кофе у окна и долго смотрел на проходящие мимо толпы людей. Это могли бы быть они с Ёнджэ сейчас, подумал он отстранённо. Две недели назад он экстренно менял обратный билет на неделю раньше, получив шестнадцатичасовую пересадку в Москве, сдавал билет Ёнджэ совсем. Отменял бронирования в отеле и столик на двоих в ресторане, который посоветовал Марк. И вот он был здесь, в Копенгагене, а Ёнджэ был где-то в Корее, наверное, и более точная информация Джебому была недоступна и, в общем, она его даже не касалась. Ёнджэ не хотел видеть Джебома, и Джебом не мог его винить. Джебом тоже не хотел себя видеть, но он от себя так просто уйти, к сожалению, не мог.

 

Он допил кофе, посидел ещё немного, а потом прогулялся вдоль канала, необъяснимо вышел снова ко входу в Христианию, и решил, что всё, хватит, пора домой.  
В аэропорту он был в семь, сдал свой чемодан с селёдкой в багаж, прошел секьюрити и спокойно прогулялся по магазинам дьюти фри. Вконец устав, он прошел паспортный контроль, закупился едой и водой в 7-элевен, уселся на скамейку рядом с гейтом и работал, пока глаза не стали закрываться сами по себе. Он проспал весь полет до Москвы, прошёл паспортный контроль как не в себе, добрался до отеля на территории аэропорта и там, снова включив телефон, получил сообщение от Джексона: "Счастливого пути :)".

 

Он проснулся через десять часов и, лёжа в полной темноте, вспомнил, как они целовались на кухне у Джексона, и Джексон засовывал Джебому ледяные пальцы под свитер.

 

 

Пока Джебома не было, Ёнджэ вывез все свои вещи из их квартиры.


	2. Часть 2

— Дай сюда свой телефон, — Джимин протянула руку в ожидании. — Давай-давай, я напишу Ларсу, чтобы он пришёл на смену вечером. 

Джексон, занятый протиранием тарелок, повернулся к Джимин задницей, мол, сама доставай, у меня руки мокрые. Джимин фыркнула и вытащила телефон из заднего кармана его джинсов, напоследок шлепнув его по заднице.

— Кинки, — присвистнула Ханне, сидя за барной стойкой и наблюдая за остальными.

— Какой у тебя код? — спросила Джимин, а потом спохватилась до того, как Джексон успел ответить. — Ах да, ноль восемь пять два, как я могла забыть.

Снова оставленный в покое Джексон продолжил протирать тарелки. Он нашёл их несколько недель назад на мусорке, двенадцать отличных тарелок, сложенные аккуратной стопкой, но только вот донёс до работы. "Опере" всегда была нужна посуда, а идея вещей с историей была, наверное, самым датским, что вообще было в мире.

— Эй, — внезапно Джексон понял, что Джимин затихла слишком надолго, он обернулся и увидел, что обе девушки склонились над его телефоном. — Что вы там делаете?

— Джексон, Джексон, Джексон, — пропела Джимин, поднимая на него абсолютно счастливые глаза, и Джексона пробил холодный пот.

— Кто такой Джебом? — спросила Ханне.

— С сердечком, — добавила Джимин, улыбаясь как крокодил, — кто такой Джебом с сердечком?

— Отдайте мне телефон, — взвыл Джексон и чуть не разбил тарелку, пытаясь добраться до своих подруг. Ханне пыталась оттащить его от Джимин, пока та активно тыкала в телефон. К ужасу Джексона Ханне справлялась весьма успешно.

— Ты пишешь ему на корейском, авв, — Джимин посмотрела на Джексона, и тот сделал ещё одну попытку выпутаться из излишне сильных рук Ханне.

— Он написал ему "Счастливого пути," — перевела Джимин для Ханне, и Ханне ещё крепче прижала к себе Джексона и умудрилась одной рукой погладить его по голове.

— Это было в январе, — Джексон уже готов был умолять, — он даже не ответил. Сейчас сентябрь.

— Но он всё ещё с сердечком, — Джимин быстро нажала на кнопки. — Я написала ему "Как дела?", всё, готово, отправила.

Она с триумфом подняла телефон вверх, как трофей, и Джексон перестал вырываться из рук Ханне, потому что чего уже теперь.

— Напиши, не хочет ли он встретиться, — предложила Ханне.

— Отличная идея, — согласилась Джимин и тут же отправила второе сообщение. Ханне отпустила Джексона и подсела к Джимин, чтобы заглядывать ей через плечо. Джексон тоже сел за столик и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Он не из Дании, он живёт в Корее, он не может встретиться, — пробормотал он.— О боже мой, — сказала Ханне.

Да, подумал Джексон, о боже мой, очень неловко.

— В Корее? — переспросила Джимин, — почему же он тогда пишет, что он сейчас в Копенгагене и не против встретиться?

Джексон вскочил со своего стула и выдернул телефон у Джимин, чтобы посмотреть самому.

"Я в Копенгагене," — писал Джебом. Тот самый Джебом, из января, красивый. Красивый и несчастный, словно специально для Джексона.

— Что мне ему написать? — поднял он полные ужаса глаза на девушек.

— Пригласи его на вечеринку, болван, — Джимин накручивала прядь волос на палец и смотрела на него, словно он идиот. Как последние уже почти десять лет, короче. 

Джексон уставился на телефон, на сообщение от Джебома и снова на Джимин, в панике.

— О господи, — Джимин нежно приобняла Джексона за плечи. Она взяла телефон из его рук и отправила одиннадцать восклицательных знаков ("Теперь он подумает, что я идиот," — возмутился Джексон. "И будет прав," — ответила Джимин), а потом сразу же за этим приглашение вечером на вечеринку в "Оперу".

 

 

Джимин оставила его в покое после того, как он рассказал ей про январь. 

— Не очень похоже на тебя держать так долго это в себе, — сказала она напоследок, и Джексон почувствовал некий укол совести. Наверное, Джимин не имела в виду ничего такого, но он действительно чаще всего делился с ней самой распоследней ерундой в его жизни. Почему он не рассказал про Джебома? Потому что не было особенно что рассказывать? Он заметил его в "Луне", как только зашёл, потому что Джебом сидел за его обычным столиком. Заметил, в общем, каким красивым он был. Но в целом заметил и заметил, красивых людей вокруг толпы, даже если в Дании все красивы обычно в другую сторону — повыше и посветлее. Джексон и сам не урод! А у Джимин глаза такие, ух, а если ещё и подведены, то просто размером с кулак без каких-то фильтров. Но потом Джексон случайно услышал, как к Джебому клеится парень, и Джебом оказался корейцем, а потом сам Джебом подсел к Джексону. И проблема была в том, что Джебом улыбался. До того как подсел к Джексону, не улыбался, выглядел самой чёрной дырой на свете, а подсел и улыбнулся. И, может быть, Джексон распоследний дурак, но если где-то был (тут, в "Луне", не просто где-то) несчастный человек, а Джексон — просто тем, что он Джексон, — мог сделать ему немного лучше, то Джексон не мог удержаться, сколько его за такое Джимин ни била по голове. Наверное, поэтому и не рассказал Джимин, хотя спор про хёна был смешной, и то, как Джебома повело после одного косяка на двоих, ещё смешнее, а поцелуи на холодной кухне как раз наоборот — очень горячими. И сейчас не рассказал, каким Джебом был неловким утром, как он жмурился от удовольствия, когда ел кашу, которую ему приготовил Джексон, как подпрыгнул на стуле, когда Джексон под столом провёл своей ступней по его лодыжке. А потом Джексон написал ему, а Джебом так ничего и не ответил, и как об этом тоже рассказать, кроме как снова посмеяться над собой?

— Держи меня в курсе теперь, — сказала Джимин, которая не оставалась на вечер в "Опере", потому что у неё был экзамен через день и ей надо было готовиться. Она поцеловала его в макушку напоследок, и, наверное, и поэтому тоже не рассказал? Одно дело было разбрасываться на малознакомых людей, у которых в душе дыра, и пытаться эту дыру закидать собой, другое дело волновать из-за этого Джимин. 

 

 

Чем ближе шло дело к вечеру, тем внимательнее Джексон высматривал Джебома так, что Ханне несколько раз сделала ему замечание, но в итоге Джебом пришёл, конечно, тогда, когда Джексон отвлёкся и наконец-то сосредоточился на работе, привычно мешая простые коктейли и болтая с постоянными посетителями, которые заглянули на выступление местной группы.

— Одно пиво, пожалуйста, — новый посетитель облокотился на барную стойку, и, когда Джексон поднял глаза и привычно улыбнулся, Джебом, всё такой же красивый и ничуть не менее трагичный, улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

— Я слышал, тут будет концерт, — сказал он, переходя на корейский и принимая бокал пива от Джексона. 

— Да, местная группа, — поддержал он шутку, словно они незнакомые, но потом слился, — что ты делаешь в Копенгагене? Надолго? 

— Командировка, — ответил Джебом, — в воскресенье улетаю в Цюрих. 

Так мало снова, огорчился Джексон. 

— Классно, там бесплатный прокат велосипедов и можно кататься вокруг озера, — это было всё, что Джексон знал про Цюрих. Джебом очертил пальцем окружность каёмки бокала и посмотрел на Джексона. Не в смысле, что до этого он на него не смотрел, а посмотрел, ну, посмотрел, курсивом. Со смыслом, даже если смысл был Джексону не очень понятен. Какая-то дикая смесь, словно ему смешно, но не потому что шутка была смешная (хотя Джексон не шутил, реально бесплатный прокат, единственная бесплатная вещь во всём Цюрихе), а потому что Джексон был Джексон, и словно Джебому этот Джексон нравился, и от этого было смешно. Джексону Джебом тоже нравился, и ему было не смешно, ему хотелось бросить это всё и утащить Джебома на лестницу для персонала, и там потрогать снова его невероятные скулы и держать его за плечи и вспомнить, как Джебом целуется. Повторение — мать учения, как любила повторять его учительница датского в школе. 

 

 

Джексон закончил свою смену в девять, и, когда он потянул Джебома за руку к выходу, уступив за барной стойкой место Кирстен, Джебом сказал, кивая на сцену, где музыканты пили пиво в перерыве между песнями. 

— А как же концерт? 

И Джексон сказал, что ничего-ничего, конечно, концерт — это очень важно, они могут остаться, у них есть всё время в мире, никто же никуда не улетает никогда. Позже, позже, позже, когда Джексон изгибался дугой в своей крошечной спальне на своей крошечной кровати, а Джебом медленно, мучительно, растягивая секунды сразу в часы, минуя минуты, добавлял третий палец к двум уже внутри Джексона, Джексон снова его торопил, умоляя, пожалуйста, быстрее, у нас нет всего времени в мире, сбиваясь на все языки разом. Джебом, такой категорично живой в этот момент, издевательски поцеловал его куда-то в коленку, и на Джексона обрушился тропический шторм нежности, накрыл с головой и утащил за собой, как волна. Прибой — прибил. 

 

 

Утром они долго лежали в кровати, переплетясь ногами в какое-то мифическое существо, и болтали о всякой ерунде. Джебом рассказал о своей работе, и Джексон уже знал, что он аналитик в логистике, но теперь хотя бы понимал, чем конкретно он занимался. Джексон рассказал про процесс получения гражданства в Дании, про сумасшедшие экзамены на историю, про датчанина, у которого он снимал половину дома, и его заросли конопли в два метра высотой на их общем огороде и про неудачные попытки Джексона вырастить землянику. 

"Всё в порядке?" — написала Джимин, когда они выбрались на кухню на очень поздний завтрак, и Джексон отложил в сторону телефон, чтобы не задумываться о том, как точнее сформулировать, что, кажется, он влюбляется в человека, который живёт на другом конце света, и, который, очень может быть, совсем не влюбляется в человека, который живёт на этом конце света, и это дно. 

 

 

"В Цюрихе дождь, потому что Цюрих — это филиал ада, и даже бесплатные велосипеды этого не исправят. Озеро красивое," — в этот раз Джебом сам написал Джексону, и Джимин, с которой он обедал в университетской столовой, вырвала телефон из его рук. 

— Не делай такое лицо, я запрещаю это лицо, — пригрозила она, — сейчас время Джимин, ты рассказываешь мне, как у тебя дела с твоим дипломным проектом, и потом мы пять минут обсуждаем то, чем ты был так занят в воскресенье, что не мог мне написать. 

С проектом была жопа, и в воскресенье была жопа: очень, очень много его, джексоновой, жопы. Джексон засмеялся, и Джимин уставилась на него, а потом медленно залилась краской вплоть до корней волос, как обычно из-за смущения и злости пополам. 

 

 

Жизнь продолжилась: у Джексона тут, у Джебома там, и только добавились сообщения посреди ночи в фейсбук чате, сначала несколько раз в неделю, потом чаще, и чаще, и чаще, пока Джексон не был в курсе происходящего в жизни Джебома лучше, чем в своей собственной. Тем более что в его собственной всё правда было не очень: для того чтобы сделать дипломную работу, нужно было бросать подработки и срочно решать, что архитектура — это самое главное, что есть в жизни Джексона, а после пяти лет бесконечного выворачивания себя наизнанку нельзя было, конечно, сказать, что Джексон разлюбил или перестал смотреть на дома с прежним восторгом, но что-то сломалось, что-то потерялось. 

 

 

В середине ноября Джебом прилетел в командировку в Грецию, Афины, пожаловался на джетлаг и прислал фотографии ещё зелёных садов поблизости от отеля, фотографию номера с двумя кроватями, каждая из которых была больше кровати Джексона. 

"Жаль, тебя тут нет," — написал Джебом, и Джексон, готовясь дома к экзаменам, улыбнулся. 

"Я могу быть твоим содержантом, ездить с тобой везде, для создания ощущения тепла и уюта," — пошутил он в ответ. 

Когда Джебом не ответил мгновенно, Джексон вернулся к своему учебнику. Но пару минут спустя телефон моргнул уведомлением: Джебом прислал скриншот со скайсканнера, Копенгаген-Афины-Копенгаген на два дня за шестьдесят девять евро. 

"Вылет через три часа, мог бы успеть?" — и как это было понимать? Шутка или правда ждал? И если ждал — зачем? Если бы Джексон хотя бы в их отношениях что-то понимал, жизнь, наверное, была бы настолько легче. Он решил проигнорировать, потом решил отшутиться, потом отказаться, сославшись на скорый экзамен, а потом сам не понял, как набрал: "Успею, тут ехать пятнадцать минут," — и нажал "отправить". 

Он почти дышать перестал, пока ждал ответа Джебома. 

"Джексон Ван, всё правильно? Им ещё нужна дата рождения."

 

 

Джексон честно читал учебник в самолёте, но продвинулся недалеко. Он прилетел в Афины к полуночи и ещё час добирался с пересадкой до отеля Джебома, поднялся на четвёртый этаж, постучался. Ему открыл сонный Джебом в одних боксёрах, который молча смотрел, как Джексон скинул кеды с ног, поставил рюкзак на пол, а потом взял Джексона за руку, довел до кровати и нырнул обратно под одеяло. Джексон стянул с себя толстовку и футболку одним движением, выпал из джинсов и залез рядом. Он прижался к Джебому с головы до пяток, обнял за талию, ладонь — на живот Джебома. Уткнулся носом в шею и глубоко вздохнул. Джебом накрыл его ладонь своей, переплетая пальцы, и через пару минут Джексон уснул. 

Он проснулся посреди ночи. Джебом перевернулся во сне и теперь они были лицом к лицу, сплетённые руки между ними, а правая рука Джебома жаром у Джексона на пояснице. Лицо Джебома — усталое и в складках от подушки — всё ещё было таким невероятно красивым, что Джексон просто полежал, разглядывая — подбородок, нос, пару родинок над глазом, если добавить третью в ряд, то был бы флаг Христиании. 

Джексон прижался поближе, нос к носу, и закрыл глаза. Джебом во сне обнял его ещё крепче. 

 

 

Он провел следующие два дня, исследуя Афины, гуляя вокруг развалин, вокруг современной части города, по паркам и садам, пока Джебом пропадал на работе и слал ему стикеры в перерывах. Джексон отправил Джимин и маме селфи с Акрополя. Мама прислала вопиллер, потому что он не сказал ей, что уехал в Грецию, а потом сразу же попросила купить ей оливок.

"Вот эта развалина за тобой и есть Джебом?" — написала Джимин, — "Я знала, что он старше тебя, конечно..." Джексон отправил ей ":Р" в ответ. 

Он провел две ночи, пытаясь нацеловаться, налюбить Джебома впрок, чтобы и ему, и Джебому хватило надолго, на всю зиму, если придётся, но всё равно в аэропорту как накатила тоска, так захотелось вернуться и ещё раз обнять, совершенно невыносимо. 

 

 

На Рождество Джексон позвонил Джебому уже после полуночи, возможно, немного пьяный и абсолютно точно потерявший способность пересчитывать часовые пояса в голове. Он вышел на крыльцо, чтобы никто из его большой и шумной семьи не мешал. Джебом ответил сразу, и Джексон проголосил своё поздравление. 

— И тебя с Рождеством, Джексон, — Джебом улыбнулся. 

— Надеюсь, ты не в офисе? — внезапно заволновался Джексон и попытался всё же посчитать на пальцах, сколько сейчас времени в Корее.

— Сейчас восемь утра на Рождество, — сказал Джебом, как будто он не был сумасшедшим человеком, который работал круглыми сутками. — Конечно, я не в офисе. Я у родителей. 

— Я тоже у родителей, — обрадовался Джексон и начал перечислять, кто ещё был в гостях, и что случилось, и что было на ужин... На улице было прохладно, но он так хотел побольше поговорить с Джебомом. 

— Джексон, — улыбнулся Джебом (и разве это не было волшебно, что Джексон мог просто по голосу это понять?), когда Джексон зевнул в трубку в сотый раз, — иди спать. Завтра поговорим. 

— Но я люблю тебя, — возмутился Джексон и снова зевнул, — почему ты не хочешь говорить сейчас? 

— Потому что ты пьян и говоришь на китайском, — рассмеялся Джебом, — и потому что я тебя тоже люблю. 

Джексон подумал об этом. 

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — решил он. 

— Совершенно никакого, — согласился Джебом, и даже пьяному Джексону было понятно, что Джебом смеётся над ним. 

Они немного помолчали ещё, и Джексон представил себе, как его тишина передаётся Джебому через столько серверов, веб-узлов, от точки до точки, и как в ответ ему бежит тишина Джебома.

— Спокойной ночи, — ещё раз сказал Джебом и положил трубку. 

Джексон запихнул телефон в карман кофты и подышал ещё немного морозным воздухом, прежде чем вернуться в дом и действительно пойти спать. Было так хорошо. И здесь, и у них, и у Джексона на душе.

 

Они расстались в начале марта.

Или нет, это звучит так спокойно, так ровно, а у них не было ровно. Бывает ли вообще у кого-то ровно? Они начали где-то сразу после дня рождения Джебома. Ему исполнилось двадцать восемь, и Джексон даже не понял, когда Джебом начал писать про то, что он старый, что ему тридцать, а Джексон молодой и ничего не понимает, потому что ему двадцать, что он не шутит, что он реально паникует. То, что Джексон очень хотел обсуждать будущее, свой университет и поиски работы, кажется, делало ещё хуже. Каждое упоминание словно ещё сильнее подчеркивало, что Джебом был умудренным опытом мужем, а Джексон — юным глупцом. Если бы это не было напрямую связано с будущим Джексона, которое он напрямую хотел связать с Джебомом, это было бы ужасно смешно. А так хотелось пополам убивать и рыдать, возможно, одновременно.

— Очень хочется просто дотянуться и потрясти его хорошенько, — жаловался он в середине февраля Джимин, вытягивая руки вперед, демонстрируя, как именно он бы тряс Джебома.

— Выглядит больше так, словно ты хочешь его задушить, — Джимин, которую он вытащил из дома на свет божий впервые за, кажется, неделю, жадно уплетала рамен. Её дипломная работа была в чуть менее плачевном состоянии, чем работа Джексона, но и сама Джимин была в чуть менее плачевном состоянии, чем Джексон, так что Джексон старался не переживать. И за Джимин. И за своё будущее. Которое, видимо, не будет связано с Джебомом, несмотря на десяток резюме, которые он отправил в корейские компании. 

Получалось плохо, конечно, но он всё равно старался.

(Проект маленькой начальной школы, который он забросил в начале учебного года и к которому после всей ужасной и прекрасной архитектуры Греции внезапно воспылал новой любовью, штормило. Ему даже было ужасно жалко эту свою работу, что она недополучала всей положенной ей любви от своего создателя. Прорисовывая маленькие шкафчики в раздевалке рядом со спортивным залом, он даже расплакался от того, как ему было ее жалко. Над этим хотелось посмеяться, но посмеяться хотелось с Джебомом, а на тот момент они уже настолько погрязли в непонятной серой зоне, что Джексон боялся писать ему о себе вообще.)

Они всё ещё созванивались (почти) каждый (джебомов) вечер тогда, хотя звонки и стали короче, и периодически Джебом отменял их прямо в последний момент, а периодически Джексон мечтал, чтобы Джебом отменил их прямо в последний момент, потому что он тоже устал.

О чём конкретно они тогда поругались, он не помнил. Всё словно отбило, чтобы абсолютно верно сохранить то, как Джебом вздохнул и устало сказал:

— Давай прекратим, — и это прозвучало так финально, Джебом был так бесконечно далеко в этот момент, что Джексон боялся спрашивать, и поэтому, конечно, спросил:

— Что именно?

Они погоняли немного тишину туда-сюда, из Сеула в Копенгаген и обратно, и Джексон вспомнил ту рождественскую ночь и захотелось плакать. Потом, когда Джебом так и не ответил, Джексон тоже вздохнул. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощно и ужасно.

— Спокойной ночи, Джебом.

Он положил трубку, не дожидаясь ответа.

 

 

Он закончил школу (а, значит, и университет, ха) за следующую неделю. Первые три дня ему хотелось в основном рыдать, последующие четыре дня — кричать и ломать от злости, от всего это спасало перечитывание стандартов, которым должны были соответствовать школьные здания в Дании.

— Это полный булшит, — пересказывал он Джимин их последний разговор с Джебомом, встретившись с ней в университете после предзащиты. На тот момент он кипел уже две недели, не прекращая, и на защите он, кажется, напугал своего оппонента тем, с какой яростью рассказывал о системе освещения в классах.

— Надо было сразу догадаться, что в тебя влюбится только такой же идиот, как и ты, — согласилась Джимин, забирая свой кофе.

— Ну эй, — оскорбился Джексон. Но злиться на Джимин было тяжело: горение занимало слишком много времени. 

— Ладно, я всё поняла, — Джимин села в кресло и сделала гигантский глоток кофе, — когда ты летишь в Корею?

Джексон почувствовал, как у него кровь прилила к лицу.

— Он должен высказать мне всё это в лицо, если правда хочет расстаться, — запротестовал он, — нет ничего хуже, чем брейкап по телефону.

— Брейкап по смс? — Джимин пожала плечами. — Так когда?

— Послезавтра, — пробормотал Джексон и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

 

 

Между Копенгагеном и Сеулом нет прямого авиасообщения, и Джексон делал пересадку в Москве. 

Он размял ноги после первого перелёта, побродил в дьюти фри, который, кажется, был дороже, чем дьютифул магазины дома, почти купил себе матрёшку, но пожалел денег. 

Всё это время он думал о том, что скажет Джебому, когда увидит. 

“Представляешь, я приеду, а он в командировке?” — написал он Джимин перед посадкой. 

“Зная тебя, так и будет,” — ответила Джимин, и Джексон уже скучал. 

Мама, которая и дала денег на билет (ранний подарок на День рождения и выпускной), спросила в сообщении, всё ли в порядке. Он ответил, что, конечно, да, но, наверное, он соврал. 

Что сказать Джебому? Он думал об этом всю дорогу до Сеула, пока не уснул, но, кажется, что думал и во сне. Что сказать? Вот он я, не любишь, ну так не люби, но скажи мне это прямо в лицо, как взрослые люди, давай же. Хотелось бы реально схватить его за воротник ненавистного пиджака и трясти, трясти, пока тот не поймёт, как Джексону ужасно больно, а потом трясти его ещё, чтобы вытрясти из его головы все эти дурацкие мысли и оставить только хорошие. 

Очень хотелось сказать — ну и говнюк же ты, Им Джебом, и, может быть, ты старше меня, но из нас двоих я хотя бы понимаю, чего я хочу. И это ты, бай зе вей. Придурок. 

Сеул встретил его проливным дождём и воспоминаниями о Гонконге и Шанхае, куда он несколько раз ездил к бабушке: гигантский азиатский мегаполис. Он проехал на поезде между терминалами, прошёл паспортный контроль, получил багаж. Написал маме, что добрался. По указателям он выбрался к поездам и купил проездной с символами Зимней Олимпиады. 

Гугл карты не работали в Корее, но ситимаппер работал, и Джексон построил маршрут до дома Джебома, не очень представляя, что он будет делать, когда он туда приедет.

Он жадно смотрел по сторонам: это был город Джебома, и всё, всё, включая школьников в вагонах и бабушек, продающих кимпабы на станциях, напоминало ему о нём. Джебом как-то рассказал Джексону, как чувствовал себя чужим иногда в Сеуле, и Джексон верил, но на первый взгляд Сеул был родным и близким, как Джебом был родным и близким почти мгновенно, почти с первого взгляда. 

Напоминала ли Дания Джебому о Джексоне? Велосипеды, старые керамические плитки, монетки с сердечками по кругу — если это был реально конец, то будет ли Джексон преследовать Джебома в его поездках в Данию? Будет ли он оглядываться по сторонам, всегда как незваный гость в чужом доме?

Джексон постоянно искал его в толпе, честно говоря. Джебом даже не жил в Копенгагене, а пропитал город собой как ромовую бабу ромом. 

Через час он сделал пересадку на Хондэ. До дома Джебома оставалось чуть больше часа. В Дании за это время можно было уехать в другую страну, а тут от одного конца города до другого не доехать. Джексон впервые задумался о том, что он может переехать, если хотя бы одна из компаний в Сеуле, в которые он обращался, предложит ему работу, даже если он больше никогда не увидится с Джебомом.

 

 

Дождь закончился к тому моменту, когда он вышел из метро. Джексон купил себе два треугольных кимпаба и бутылку воды в комбини и попытался разобраться, какими дворами ему надо было добираться до Джебома. 

Он заблудился пару раз, взобрался на лестницу, на которую вроде бы не надо было взбираться, вернулся вниз, а потом понял, что нет, надо было, и влез ещё раз. На какой-то детской площадке он разделил свой кимпаб с крошечным уличным котёнком — ему начинку из тунца, Джексону рис. Котёнок лез на руки и смотрел на Джексона гигантскими голубыми глазами. Когда он встал и продолжил путь, котёнок ещё несколько домов бежал за ним, пока не устал и не отстал. 

Когда он добрался до нужного дома, было чуть больше четырёх часов дня. Джексон устало втащил чемодан на лестницу и сам привалился рядом. Полубессонная ночь в самолёте сказывалась, и спать хотелось невыносимо. Урчание котёнка, за которым он не выдержал и вернулся, а потом тащил пушистой грелкой за пазухой, придерживая, чтобы не упал, убаюкивало. Джексон обнял его и прикрыл глаза всего на пару минут. Джебома всё равно ещё не было дома, можно было немного отдохнуть. 

Когда он проснулся, уже стемнело. Джексон встрепенулся, и котёнок, который перебрался спать к Джексону на колени, пока тот спал, недовольно дёрнул ухом.

Джексон повернул голову, и Джебом сидел рядом и спокойно смотрел на Джексона. Он выглядел устало, но не измождённо. Если он был удивлён, то у него было время оправиться от удивления, и сейчас Джексон не знал, что Джебом думал. Вся былая злость отпустила и Джексона.

— Кажется, я завёл нам кошку, — наконец сказал он. 

Джебом кивнул. 

— Пойдём домой? — спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги и помогая подняться Джексону. 

Джебом скользнул руками по его плечам, словно проверяя, что Джексон правда был здесь, прижал его к себе на секунду, пока кошка, зажатая между ними, не начала недовольно брыкаться. А потом они пошли домой.

 

 

Конец. 


	3. Часть 1 и 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”Это было в январе,” — Джексон уже готов был умолять, — “он даже не ответил. Сейчас сентябрь.”_  
>  Джебом с января по сентябрь.

Пять месяцев спустя они сидели с Марком в баре в Дубае, смотрели световое шоу фонтанов и пили самое дорогое пиво в жизни Джебома, и Марк покачал головой:

— Ситуация, конечно, печальная у вас с Ёнджэ случилась, но я бы тебе тоже собаку не оставил.

И Джебом рассмеялся, потому что всё так. Он не спал на тот момент уже трое суток, ночные перелёты и экстренная работа неудачно наложились друг на друга. Ужасная жара не помогала, и всё, что хотелось, это поскорее уехать в аэропорт, поскорее же сесть в самолёт и хоть немного поспать.

 

Они запустили Россию в июне, и потом, сразу же, с крошечными выходными между, Джебом улетел в Сингапур, чтобы разобраться с кластером из трёх стран там.

— Джебом? — повторил его имя финансовый директор всего региона, когда они столкнулись на кухне и неработающая кофемашина сблизила их в общем поиске кофеина, — наслышан, наслышан.

И он назвал имена ещё пары финансовых директоров других регионов, и Джебом подумал, что всё же это всё, наверное, стоило того. Что, может быть, он всё же сможет чего-то добиться. Потому что, если у него не будет ни Ёнджэ, ни успеха на работе, то ради чего он вообще это всё делал.

 

Потом был Казахстан и девять стран, в которых черт ногу сломит, и всю систему пришлось переделывать прямо там на коленке, потому что иначе запуск совсем не имел смысла. Узбекистан, конечно, и в переделанную модель не вписывался, но решить эту проблему было, видимо, личным крестом Джебома, делом всей его жизни, венцом карьеры и так далее.

 

В Тайване Джебом болел. Он прилетел туда с температурой после ливней и жары в Сеуле и провёл тренинги уже совсем на автомате, практически не чувствуя своего лица. 

Бэмбэм и Дже что-то не поделили тогда, и Джебом чуть с ума не сошёл, пытаясь спасти запуск, переписываясь с Марком под столом и одновременно стараясь не рухнуть лицом в стол из-за таблеток.

 

Весь август он провел в Сеуле, обедал каждый день с Джинёном, пытался начать разбираться во всём, что они назапускали.

Съездил к родителям и с трудом не сбежал от них в первые пять минут, потому что объяснить им, что с ним не так, было выше его сил. А с ним, конечно, всё было не так, и даже притворяться больше было непонятно зачем.

В августе его догнало всё, от чего он так старательно пытался убежать в командировках, — отношения с людьми, отношения с собой, вся обычная ежедневная жизнь, которую он официально поставил на паузу и к чему все с пониманием отнеслись. Но сейчас, когда он не мог найти общего языка с людьми, в этом не было языкового барьера или культурных различий. Когда он не мог найти сил видеться с кем-то, у него не было оправдания, что он не в стране. Причиной был сам Джебом, в том же самом часовом поясе, что и его друзья и родители, но который словно выпал из нормального ритма жизни и который никак не мог в него снова вернуться. Он только-только начал приходить в себя, как август закончился, а в начале сентября в Дании проходила большая сходка всей глобальной цепи поставок, к которой относился и Джебом.

 

В этот раз он летел бизнес-классом и смог нормально проспать всю дорогу до Москвы. (В тот раз он тоже мог лететь бизнесом, но в тот раз они должны были лететь вместе с Ёнджэ и, в общем, неважно.)

Он прилетел в Копенгаген вечером и уже уверенно направился к поездам. В этот раз в Копенгагене он был только проездом — встреча была в городке Кёге, в часе езды от Копенгагена, и, сделав короткую пересадку на главной станции, Джебом направился именно туда.

 

(Первая остановка из аэропорта была на станции Тарнби, и Джебом внезапно вспомнил, что именно на этой станции жил Джексон.

Непонятная тревога накатила так внезапно, что правая рука отозвалась спазмом. Джебом обернулся по сторонам, словно ожидал увидеть знакомое лицо в пустынном вагоне поезда. Никого даже похожего не было, и Джебом смущённо уставился в телефон.  
Станция осталась позади, но тревожное ощущение не отпускало вплоть до момента, когда уже после пересадки поезд в сторону Кёге тронулся с перрона.)

 

Встреча длилась два дня, с презентациями от высшего руководства, обязательным нетворкингом, командными играми и ужином, и Джебом откровенно скучал. Специфика его работы заключалась в том, что ни с кем из своего глобального департамента он для повседневной работы и общаться-то не должен был. Команда его проекта была тут, конечно, но с ней он мог поговорить и позже — в воскресенье он улетал в Цюрих, где у них всех была снова встреча проекта.

Были, конечно, и хорошие моменты — когда начальник Джебома сделал презентацию о новой программе обеспечения доступа пациентам из самых бедных стран мира к новым и безумно дорогим лекарствам, которые выпускала компания Джебома. Быть частью чего-то такого было приятно.

В кофебрейки он ходил с Бэмбэмом кормить коров травой на маленький луг прямо за отелем. Коровы мирно брали пучки травы из рук и монотонно пережевывали. Море — метрах в ста от них — так же мирно накатывало волнами на каменистый берег. А потом кофебрейк подходил к концу, и Джебом с Бэмбэмом возвращались к корпоративному булшиту.

 

Все разъехались в четверг, но Джебом и Катя (Бэмбэм из России, в смысле функции, а не в смысле чего-то ещё) договорились встретиться утром в пятницу и вместе добраться до Копенгагена.

Перед поездом Катя затащила Джебома в местный супермаркет, и Джебом рассмеялся, глядя, как она наполняет свою корзину селёдкой.

— Вот эта вроде бы вкусная, — указал он на ту, которая понравилась Югёму больше всего.

Катя улыбнулась и взяла две банки.

Они расстались на главной станции Копенгагена, Катя ушла на пересадку на поезд до аэропорта, а Джебом — к выходу на улицу, к своему отелю.

 

Ранняя осень в Дании была холоднее, чем в Корее, но всё вокруг было ещё зелёным, и утром Джебом взял в отеле велосипед напрокат, доехал до станции и сел на поезд до Клампенборга. О нём ему рассказала его соседка по столу на ужине, работающая на заводе в Дании. Несмотря на выходной день, людей в парке было немного, и Джебом достаточно быстро заехал на велосипеде так далеко, что перестал встречать людей вообще. То тут, то там он видел вдали оленей, но останавливаться на краю дороги и смотреть на них было неудобно. Он свернул на тропу поменьше и вскоре наткнулся на поваленное дерево. Неподалёку виднелась стая оленей, и Джебом облокотил велосипед к соседнему дереву, а сам сел рядом. Он достал бутылку воды из рюкзака и сделал глоток.  
Олени, сначала подозрительно косившиеся в его сторону, отвернулись и снова начали есть.

Если бы он жил в Копенгагене, подумал Джебом, он бы ездил сюда каждый день, это всего семнадцать минут из центра. Он бы брал с собой сендвич и мог бы ужинать здесь, просто глядя на оленей, каждый день. Возможно, этого было бы достаточно.

Джебом никогда не мог понять своих европейских коллег, которые обладали способностью оставить работу в офисе, не задерживаться сверх рабочих часов и при этом не думать, что они как-то выбиваются из корпоративной философии “заботы о пациенте”. Это звучало очень правильно и естественно, наверное, но, как и много других правильных и естественных вещей, было совершенно неприменимо к жизни Джебома.

Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что у Джебома было так много всего в жизни — хорошая работа, заграничные поездки, карьера, Ёндже. Потом он потерял Ёндже, но это сделало жизнь Джебома еще более завидной в чужих глазах — теперь он, конечно, совсем не был обременен (ха) семьей, мог жить ради себя, ни о чем не заботясь. Он ни о чем и не заботился, но, наверное, как-то не так, как предполагалось, потому что на себя ему тоже было наплевать.

Джинён умел так смотреть, словно он всё это видел насквозь, но пока что милостиво не трогал Джебома. В какой-то момент, было понятно, он вцепится в Джебома и всю душу вытрясет (если она у него всё еще будет на тот момент). Но Джебом не знал, что тут обсуждать. Можно как угодно пережевывать его отношения с Ёндже, но их больше не было. Можно сколько угодно в микроскоп рассматривать, что чувствовал Джебом, но правда в том, что чувствовал он примерно ничего примерно по всем пунктам своей жизни. Может быть, это было и плохо, конечно, но Джебом по этому поводу не грустил. (См. пункт про примерно ничего.) Как бы это ужасно ни звучало, работа была тем, в чем был хоть какой-то смысл для Джебома. Ему правда казалось, что иногда он менял вещи к лучшему, настраивал процесс, добавлял знание, уменьшал энтропию. Иногда он бесился, и очень часто он переживал, что совершенно не успевает, что не справляется, что ему надо больше работать, что он стоит на месте. Что ему уже почти тридцать, а он всё стоит на месте.

Но сидя здесь, под деревом, глядя на оленей неподалеку, которые игнорировали его и занимались своими оленьими делами, он подумал, что, может быть, остановиться было возможным решением. Может быть, того, что у него было, было правда достаточно. Может быть, самого Джебома было достаточно. И, может факин быть, то, что он не был счастлив (или даже был радикально несчастлив), тоже было нормально, и не порицательно, и в каком-то смысле достаточно.

Он сидел, смотрел на оленей, а олени не смотрели на него, пока телефон не завибрировал в кармане, сообщая о новом сообщении.

"Как дела?" — писал ему Джексон, словно они виделись только вчера, словно это было нормально через восемь месяцев тишины. И, может быть, это было нормально.

"Хочешь увидеться?" — пришло второе сообщение, и Джебом дважды его перечитал.

Джексон говорил в переносном смысле? Что это? Межконтинентальный флирт? Он же не мог знать, что Джебом в Копенгагене? Или он его с кем-то перепутал?

Джебом поднял глаза и увидел, что один олень подобрался вплотную к дереву, рядом с которым сидел Джебом, и обгладывал куст. Пока жевал, он смотрел на Джебома и так слегка дёргал головой вперёд, словно говоря: "Ну и что будешь делать?" 

Джебом улыбнулся и, пока не передумал, отправил Джексону: "Почему нет, я в Копенгагене."

В ответ пришло целое сообщение из восклицательных знаков, а следом: "Сегодня в Опере концерт, приходи в восемь?"


End file.
